Solo un juego
by NiqqiMichele
Summary: Lea,Quinn,Naya y heather son cuatros amigas , pero lo que nunca llegaron a saber era que estaban enamoradas de sus amigas ,solo trataban de tapar ese amor con una gran amistad,pero la amistad no alcanza cuando una hacia la otra empiezan a sentir otra cosa.
1. Golpes

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos: D**

_Era un día común para Dianna ,ella llega del trabajo se acostaba a mirar un poco de TV, comía algo y se ponía a hacer gimnasia o a cocinar para ella sola, como todos los días pero nunca pensó que Naya iba a llegar ese día con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Ella lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle __**-¿Qué paso?- **__Naya dejo caer su mirada, sabía que si le contaba a Dianna lo que le había hecho su pareja no podía ni pensar lo que dianna iba a hacer, Lo mataría ,ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana mejor dicho. Dianna le dijo -__**cuéntame o ¿acaso no confías en mi- **__Naya le dijo con la voz entrecortada –__**El me golpeo**__- y en ese momento solo sintió que dianna ya no estaba entre sus brazos si no en la puerta tomando su abrigo, Naya le pidió que no lo haga, que solo fue un golpe pequeño pero cuando dianna vio a naya pararse y ver que tenía sus piernas marcadas con moretones, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar con Naya, odiaba ver a su amiga así, nadie le pegaba a naya y menos un maldito estúpido._

_*FlashBack*_

_Naya estaba en su el cuarto acostada cuando sintió que su pareja Big sean, llegaba no solo, sino que acompañando de una mujer, Big pensaba que naya no estaba ya que naya le había dicho que iba donde Hemo ,su "amiga", ella se había besado con hemo pero nunca tuvieron sexo ,Big sabía que naya lo engañaba, Naya se escondió en el mueble y lo dejo entre abierto para ver que hacia Big con su amante. El empezó a sacarle la ropa y a naya se le caían las lágrimas por los ojos viendo como su "Prometido " la engañaba ,ella lloraba hasta que salió del armario y le dijo __**–¿Quién te crees que eres para revolcarte en mi cama con esa zorra barata?- **__La amante quedo muda, sólo tomo sus prendas y se fue rápido Big ,la miro de arriba a abajo a Naya, y se subió los pantalones, la quiso abrazar y ella solo le pego un cachetazo como toda mujer engañada, Big trato de besa a Naya pero ella solo lo empujo contra el vidrio y Big le dijo __**–¿Quién te crees que eres Perra?-**__Creí ser tu novia maldito desgraciado dijo Naya escupiéndolo ,Big no reacciono y le pego un manotazo en la cara de Naya y empezó a pegarle brutalmente en las piernas sin darse cuenta que naya estaba en un mar de lágrimas y ella solo se paró y le metió una patada en sus partes íntimas ,él le dijo –__**Pues vete ahora, se feliz con tu maldita "amiga" Zorra-**__,Naya solo se levantó agarro una campera de cuero que le había prestado Heather y se bajó a tomar un taxi hacia donde naya ,ella sonrió al ver que el taxista la miraba con una cara que decía " OMG ,eres Naya rivera", ella le dijo –__**Hola, como estuvo su día?-**__Amablemente, y el taxista sonrió y le contesto –__**Ahora que tengo una pasajera tan linda como tú ,bien**__- Él sonrió tiernamente, ya que era un hombre mayor y tenía una hija pequeña con una esposa hermosa, o eso fue lo que vio en la fotografía naya en el Taxi que manejaba el hombre, ella se bajó dándole las gracias y le dejo una foto autografiada a el hombre ya que su hija era fan de glee ,fue ahí que entro a el departamento de Dianna._

_*FlashbackOver*_

_Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Dianna entro con Heather entre lágrimas, solo agarro a naya del cuello y la beso en la mejilla, no pudo hacer más nada, ya que nadie sabía que ellas eran más que amigas. Solo le pidió a Dianna privacidad y eso le dio , dianna llamo a lea que era a su mejor amiga y la necesitaba demasiado, ella marco el número de lea y escucho una voz dulce que le decía __**–Hola bella- **__Dianna se ruborizo y le contesto __**–Hola hermosa, te necesito- **__Lea al escucha eso solo tomo las llave de su auto y dejo a su novio Jonathan Groff, con la cena en la mesa, él se ponía celoso de Dianna ,pero sabía que eran solo mejores amigas y que no pasaría nada de parte de Lea._

_Dianna sintió el sonido de que alguien tocaba su puerta, ella solo sonrió y corrió a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con una morena con piernas totalmente sexys, con una sonrisa que mataba a miles y una personalidad que hacia derretir a dianna, Solo agarro a lea por la cintura y la abrazo, lea largo un suspiro al tener a Dianna a su lado, no sabía porque sentía eso, pero solo lo sintió así._

_Bueno chicos, soy nueva en esto, pero se van a divertir, esperó me salga bien y si hay errores disculpas __ Actualizo todos los días, asique no hay problema: D_

_Síganme: NiqqiGleek._

_Saludos.._


	2. Cosa de una vez

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos :D **

**Cosa de una vez.**

_Era común para Naya sentirse aliviada al lado de Heather, ella solo se quedó entre sus brazos hasta que lea entro al cuarto y abrazo a naya, y le regalo una sonrisa a heather que se había enojado porque le había quitado a su latina de sus brazos. Lea con una sonrisa le dijo –__**Sos la mujer más valiente que puede existir Naya-**__,naya solo apretó a lea en un abrazo, lea no se contuvo en giñarle el ojo a dianna que la estaba mirando apoyada a el marco de la puerta con un brillo en sus ojos, que se causaban brillosos cuando lea era tan tierna,__**-Hoy mis chicas se quedan a dormir-**__dijo dianna agarrando a lea por la cintura mordiéndole el hombro, tratando de controlarse ya que lea era una mejor amiga nada más, Todas las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa, Naya solo asintió con una sonrisa entremedio de lágrimas, que Hemo limpiaba._

_Dianna y Lea estaban cocinando mientras al fondo del cuarto se escuchaba la risa de Naya, era heather que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, Naya con la voz entrecortada le dijo –__**Ya rubia, tú ganas-**__La rubia y naya se sentaron ,quedaron cerca de sus rostros ,heather no se pudo contener y la beso con una ternura que callo a naya, que se quejaba por los moretones que tenía en sus piernas, lo único que hizo heather fue tocarle la pierna y besarla lentamente, Naya no se quejó solo se alejó y comenzó a llorar, no porque hemo la halla besado, era que no podía creer que no se fijó antes en heather y ahora no estaría entre lágrimas con las piernas con marcas enormes, Naya le agarro la cara a Heather y la hizo suya, hasta que sintió que alguien venia era dianna, que vio por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, con las manos llenas de harina, ya que estaba cocinando pizza con lea, vio que heather y naya estaban con las frentes unidas y solo se fue otra vez a la cocina._

_-__**Que hermosa vista-**__ Dijo dianna al llegar a la cocina, qué se encontró con lea con el trasero hacia atrás buscando una fuenta para las pizzas en las repisas de abajo._

_-__**Sos una tonta- **__le contesto lea entre risas mientras que se sentaba en una silla y tomaba la lata de cerveza que le había dado dianna._

_A lea le llego un mensaje al celular, ella vio que decía Jonathan, el texto decía " No piensas venir a comer?", Lea no le dio importancia solo le contesto "Me quedo a dormir con dianna ,heather y Naya". Jonathan al ver esa contestación le pego un puñetazo a la mesa, y se acostó a dormir. Dianna no pudo contenerse y grito __**– Lea hoy estas hermosa-**__ con la mirada hacia abajo, Lea solo se quedó dura, y se fue al baño, Capas era verdad que Dianna sentía algo por ella, ella también en un tiempo sintió algo por dianna, pero no podía creer que dianna haya sido tan valiente, ella solo respiro frente al espejo y salió del baño, encontrándose a dianna fumando un cigarro en la cocina, ella se acercó muy cerca de dianna y le saco el cigarrillo que dianna tenía en sus labios de fresa, como los llamaba lea._

_**-Hace mal a tu salud, No la desperdicies- **__Dijo Lea en el oído de dianna,que hizo temblar a la rubia tener a lea tan cerca._

_**-¿Te parezco linda?-**__ Fue lo que salió de la boca de dianna, con las mejillas rojas._

_**-Eres una Barbie-**__Contesto lea, sin saber que decía su boca, solo se dejó llevar por ese jueguito que pensó en el baño._

_Dianna se acercó tanto a lea, que lea se tuvo que subir sobre la mesada ,dianna solo la miro a los ojos y la mancho con harina la cara, Lea no se controló a tener a la chica más sexy del cast, frente a ella con una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos que la mataban, solo agarro a dianna por la cintura y la rodeo con sus piernas largas._

_**-Quieres besarme, te conozco.- **__dijo dianna sin controlar de cómo le estaba tocando las caderas a lea._

_**-¿Sera solo un juego si? Nada de sentimientos, ni de celos, solo amigas que se besaron unas veces-**__Dijo lea chocando sus labios con los de dianna._

_**-Bésame-**__Dijo dianna pellizcando el trasero de lea._

_No podía creer que tenía lea entre sus brazos besándose, no como pareja, si no como lo que eran mejor amigas, nada más. Sintió un calor en su cuerpo cuando beso a lea, pero cuando estaba tocando la espalda de lea, de arriba a abajo lea se rio en sus labios y llego Heather con picardía dijo -__**¿Qué hacen?**__- Dianna se hizo la que estaba lavando unas copas y lea hizo como que buscaba los platos saboreándose sus labios que habían quedado con el sabor de dianna -__**Nada, solo estaba soplándole el ojo a Lee, tenía una basurita-**__Dijo Di, con la voz entre cortada, mientras heather se reía ,sabía que lea y dianna se estaban besando, pero no se metería hasta que ellas se lo contaran._

_**-Di, me gustaría comer con Naya en tu cuarto de huéspedes solas , quiero cuidarla solo yo-**__Dijo heather con ternura haciendo pucherito, que enterneció a dianna y acento con su cabeza, Heather se fue para el cuarto con unas pizzas y dos gaseosas para ella y Naya, cuando entro naya estaba mirando hacia la nada, con un pijama de Dianna,heather se sentó sobre Naya, tratando de hacerla reír, Naya no se negó ,solo agarro de las caderas sexys de heather y le dijo a el oído __**–Por un lado estoy mal y por otro bien, aunque amaba a Big ,tu siempre fuiste mi fetiche, mi adicción heather ,amo tenerte así conmigo, sosteniéndote y tu sosteniéndome a mí para no caer, no puedes ser más linda, no?- **__Dijo naya mientras heather la miraba a los ojos, mientras se le corría una lagrima, ella amaba a naya desde que la conocía en su primer episodio en glee,Naya fue la primera en hablarle, en hacerla entrar en confianza, era obvio que la iba a amar. __**–¿Es un juego?**__ Pregunto Heather bajando la mirada, mientras naya le levanto el mentón y le dijo –__**No lo sé, pero sé que me haces bien-**__ Ahí fue donde naya comenzó a besar a heather, mientras se recostaban en la cama, No les importo la comida, eran ellas y una cama._

_**-Di..- **__Dijo lea mientras en el cuarto de dianna era todo silencio, solo sonaba una película de fondo, mientras dianna comía atenta mirando la película,__**-Si Lee..- **__Contesto la rubia mirando a lea con manchas de tomate por la pizza en su boca, Lea se acercó más a dianna y le limpio la boca con una servilleta, eso hizo morir a dianna que le pregunto -__**¿Ya está?..-**__Dijo mordiéndose el labio para no besar a lea y no quedar mal, lea dijo que era solo un juego y no quería hacerla sentir incomoda,__**-No, te falto aquí...-**__Dijo lea comiéndole la boca a dianna ,di no se esperaba ese beso de lea, solo se dejó llevar, hubo un momento en el que lea se quiso levantar para ponerse un pijama, pero dianna la tomo por la cintura y la tiro a la cama, se apoyó sobre ella y la siguió besando. No podía creer que estaba engañando a Jonathan, con dianna. Pero no se despegó de los labios de dianna ya que estaban entrando en una zona calurosa, y fue así que dianna trato de parar lo que estaba por pasar, y se sentó dándole la espalda a lea, cuando sentio un beso por la parte trasera de su cuello, lea la estaba provocando y no quería eso. No quería tener que hacer algo que sabía que lea iba a arrepentirse el día de mañana._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, todo se está poniendo caliente y no me quiero sobrepasar asique denme opiniones, gracias por haber comentado el 1er capitulo: D _

_Síganme chicos: NiqqiGleek_

_Saludos, si hay algún error disculpa, soy nueva: c ahaja besos!_


	3. Solo una perra más

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos: D

**Solo una perra más...**

**-Lea, dije que no ¡Basta!-**Dijo dianna alterada, no quería romper su amistad con lea, la morena solo se enojó y le dio la espalda a dianna,la rubia se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla **–Salí, no te quiero – **soltó lea, mientras dianna trataba no tentarse ya que lea estaba en un short de jean que le quedaba muy apretado,**-¿Me das un beso?** Le pregunto dianna a lea que estaba enojada, le dio un beso seco y la rubia reprocho otro dianna agarro el mentón de lea y la beso hasta que la lengua de la rubia quiso entrar en la persona de lea, que no se negó en darle el paso, estuvieron besándose hasta que dianna comenzó a quitarle la blusa a lea lentamente, lea le agarro las manos a dianna,y las coloco en sus pechos ,dianna se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, sintió como lea de a poco se humedecía sobre ella, y le desabrocho el corpiño dejándola desnuda en la parte de arriba, no dio cuenta cuando termino chupando el pecho de lea como un bebe, mientras hacia maravillas con la boca y colas manos en el otro pecho, lea no se aguantó y arqueo las espalda largando un gemido bajo.

**-¿No te duelen las piernas?-**Pregunto heather mirando a naya como se miraba sus piernas con moretones,**-¿Me vas a cuidar más tiempo, si te digo que sí?-**Dijo naya riendo, le agarro el cuello a la rubia mientras, se subía arriba de su cuerpo, moviéndose para delante y para atrás sobre la pierna de heather,La rubia de ojos azules no pudo contenerse en subirle la remera, besando cada parte del cuerpo de Naya, fue despacio hasta desatar su corpiño, Naya quedo desnuda dejando sus pechos al aire, dianna empezó a masajearlos hasta ver que naya se mojó, de apoco fue bajando hacia abajo besando su vientre hasta llegar a las caderas, y bajarle el pijama a naya que estaba empapado, y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el clítoris de naya, que empezó a gemir más y más, dijo la latina**-Ya casi amor-**Hemo se erizo cuando escucho ese amor, y metió dos de sus dedos en la parte intima de naya, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, fue en ese momento que naya acabo en los dedos de heather haciendo que la rubia se excitara mas..

**-Oh por dios lea..-**Dijo dianna mientras lea le chupaba los pechos más y más duro, sintió como sonaba su teléfono, cuando iba bajando a el pantalón de dianna, miro su celular y era Jonathan, le puso

–**Estoy algo enfermo bebe, necesito estar con vos-(J)**

Mientras lea dejo a dianna tirada sobre la cama, y se encerraba en el baño para hablar por teléfono con Jonathan,**-Okey, mas rato voy-…**Dijo lea cortando su teléfono y Dianna pregunto**-Te vas?-** mientras se tapaba los pechos con una sábana,**-Si mi peluchito, esta algo enfermo y necesita que le haga mimos-**Dijo lea mientras besaba la foto que tenia de Jonathan en el celular,**-Tu peluchito? Que cursi, decirle eso a un novio, al cual le metiste los cuernos hace dos segundos con tu mejor amiga..-**Lea solo miro mal a dianna, agarro su cartera y sus tacos **–Que pasa contigo, era solo un juego, nada más dianna-**Dijo lea mientras se ponía su saco para irse,**-Eso mismo pienso-**Dijo diana mientras tocaban su puerta, era una morena, alta ojos azules, con una sonrisa hermosa, y era obvio que era lesbiana ,Dianna la había llamado para poder darle celos a lea, cuando esta se fue a el baño, le mando un msj a la chica con la cual habían tenido algo, en el pasado,**-¿Tu eres?-**Pregunto Lea, mirando de arriba abajo a la Chica linda,**-Amiga de Dianna,tu?-**Dijo la morena de ojos azules rebajando también a lea,**-Hola hermosa, ve a la pieza nos vemos allí-**Dijo dianna besando a la chica, lea hervía por dentro, que con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo a dianna**-Eres una mentirosa y solo me usaste-**,mientras dianna solo se cruzó de brazos ,le guiño el ojo a la chica de ojos azules que por lo que se veía estaba sacando un vino blanco, y saludo a lea..**-Pero lea, era solo un juego-**Soltó la rubia con una forma egocéntrica que hizo irse a lea con un portazo .Dianna se sentía dolida, pero no podía echar a la chica que había invitado para tener sexo,**-Ven Aquí hermosa-**Dijo la morenita de ojos azules, y dianna la beso mientras cerró la puerta de su cuarto…

**-Jonathan, llegue..-**Dijo lea entrando a su cuarto viendo a jonathan mirando una película acostado en la cama,**-Te divertiste donde dianna?**Dijo el chico enojado,**-Emm si, por?-**dijo lea mientras se acostaba en su cama,**-Quiero tener sexo contigo-**Soltó Jonathan, lea solo se rio, estaba cansada de haber tenido sexo con dianna,no quería otra escena por chico comenzó a besar a lea, y le toco su parte intima, lea dijo entre besos** –No Jonathan, no tengo ganas-**Mientras el chico le abrió las piernas a lea, metiendo su miembro en ella,Lea gemía de asco, no quería tener sexo con el, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba nada, acostarse con alguien a la fuerzas,**-Suéltame JONATHAN!-**Soltó lea levantándose la ropa interior y bajando su vestido,**-Eres un estúpido, te dije que NO.-**Jonathan se levantó de la cama, apoyo a lea contra el mueble, golpeando al lado del mueble cerca de la cara de lea,**-No te tengo miedo-**Dijo lea tratando de ocultar el miedo que tenía en ese momento,**-Me das asco lea, eres una perra más, lesbiana asquerosa, no te diste cuenta el chupón que tienes en el cuello-**Dijo Jonathan pasándole la lengua a lea por el cuello pervertida mente, **-Me tocas y te olvidas de mi para siempre-**Dijo lea, tratando de no escupirle la cara a su ex novio,**-Temes que te pegue?**-Dijo Jonathan, cuando de un momento para otro lea estaba en el piso con la cara sangrado y el con su puño presionado con sangre de la chica, El perdió la razón, lea solo lloraba mientras solo le fue corriendo de ese lugar, no quería ver más a Jonathan no tenía donde ir, solo pudo pedirle ayuda a alguien, a Dianna.

**-Sé que estarás ocupada, pero te necesito me paso algo terrible-(L)**

**-¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estás?-(D)**

**-En el hotel, de la esquina de mi casa-(L)**

**-Andas con tu auto?-(D)**

**-No , no me anime a entrar a la cochera.-(L).**

**-Ya voy para allá, no te muevas, te amo(D).**

Dianna le dijo a la chica con la que estaba que si se podía ir, que hablaban otro día, la chica se fue enojada con dianna, pero para dianna era lo de menos, tenía que buscar a lea, que estaba más y la necesitaba, Entro por lea, la vio con la boca rota, y solo la abrazo, la metió dentro de su auto, mientras los paparazzi no las dejaban tranquilas, ella acelero hasta llegar a su casa, lea estaba llorando,**-¿Fue este maldito?-**Soltó Di, enojada entrando a su casa con lea en brazos,**-Se dio cuenta que lo engañe contigo-**Dijo lea, mientras Heather y Naya salían del cuarto entre dormidas pregunto qué había pasado, lea les conto a las chicas todo,sin darse cuenta que también largo lo de ella y dianna,las chicas hicieron como que no dieron importancia, pero por dentro estaban asombradas y felices.

**-Está bien ¿De ahora en más donde vas a vivir?-**Pregunto heather mirando a lea,dianna intervino diciendo**-Va a vivir conmigo-**Lea solo asintió con el labio con poco de sangre,**-Mañana te voy a acompañar a buscar tus cosas, y te quedaras conmigo, Ahora vamos a dormir, tú duermes conmigo..-**Lea asintió con tristeza después de todo, Jonathan nunca la había tocado. La morena y la rubia no hablaron de nada, hasta que dianna sin controlarse le dio un beso pequeño en los labios a lea, y le dijo **–Juego o no, yo te amo y te cuidare siempre…-** **-También te amo- **Dijo lea llorando, mientras se abrazó a dianna, hasta dormirse mientras en su cabeza seguía la palabra **-Te amo- **El día de mañana tenía que enfrentarse a los paparazis, a los medios y a todo el mundo artístico sobre ella, preguntándole cada cosa…

Quiero agradecer a los que me mandan reviews, que me apoyan y leen cada vez que actualizo, denme opiniones suyas, Nos vemos mañana: D

Siganme: NiqqiGleek (Twitter)

Saludos, si tengo mala ortografía perdonen, soy nuevita :c ahjaja


	4. Anemia

**Anemia**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos: D**

_Lea estaba soñando con dianna cuando escucho el despertador y dianna ya no estaba a su lado, si no que preparando el desayuno en la cocina, Escuchó que alguien estaba riendo junto a dianna se puso una camiseta de dianna ,cuando salió a saludar a dianna se encontró con la misma morena de ayer a la noche, pero encima de dianna en una silla besándola por todos lados mientras di le tocaba el trasero, lea solo tocio diciendo __**–Disculpen por interrumpir, pero si no te molesta dianna me voy a servir café-**__Agarrando una taza con una camiseta y en unos boxers de mujer ,Dianna en vez de mirar a la chica que tenía en sus piernas besándola, miro el trasero de lea, hasta que la morena se dio cuenta y se rio ignorando a dianna cuando le guiñaba el ojo,__**-He lee-**__escucho desde el cuarto de huéspedes __**–¿Estas mejor?-**__Pregunto naya con heather abrazándola por la cintura durmiendo__**-Si, es cosas que no se olvidan pero con un poco de amor de mis amigas, se pasa-**__Dijo lea acostándose al lado de las chicas con un café que naya le saco y paso a ser de ella,__**-Ehy amor despierta, hay que desayunar-**__Dijo naya acariciando el rostro de heather,Lea la miro y levanto una ceja__**-Esto queda entre nosotras Okey?-**__Dijo naya amenazando a lea con el dedo __**–Claro que sí ,prefiero a Hemo que a Big stupid Sean-**__Dijo lea haciendo reír a naya y a hemo que se estaba levantando toda despeinada que hizo morir de ternura a naya,__**-Buen día mi amor, buen día lea hermosa-**__Dijo heather levantándose en tanga dándole un beso en la mejilla a lea y otro beso en la boca a naya,y se fue al baño, lea le miro el trasero a heather hasta que naya la pellizco __**–Ojoto quédate con la otra rubia, esta es mía. Ahora permiso me voy a bañar con ese hermoso trasero-**__Dijo naya haciendo reír a lee, que estaba mirando hacia la cocina como la otra morena besaba a dianna y la rubia le tocaba el trasero._

_**-Ehy linda, ahora vengo voy a hablar con mi amiga, que está en el cuarto y vengo…-**__besando a la otra chica…__**-Claro amor, igual ahora me voy tengo que ir a comprar ropa, pero a la noche quiero jugar con vos-**__Contesto la joven pegándole una palmada a dianna y llendose ,dejando a dianna parada en la sala, mirando a lea que estaba de espalda acomodando su bolso.._

_**-Amo cuando te pones celosa-**__Dijo dianna al oído de lea, que cuando sintió a dianna se alejó,__**-¿Qué te pasa Agron? ¿Juegas a dos puntas? DEJAME TRANQUILA, me usas y después me levanto viéndote a los besos y manoseos con otra-**__Dijo lea mientras sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas,__**-¿Yo juego a dos puntas? Miles de veces me dejaste tirada en una cama por Jonathan y que paso? Te dejaste pegar, y la que te fue a rescatar fui YO!-**__Dijo dianna totalmente alterada, dándole un portazo a la puerta antes de irse, y que lea le tire con una almohada en la espalda. Lea no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar en la cama, no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida…_

_**-Lea levántate, ya son las 7pm ahí que ir a comprar para cocinar-**__Dijo dianna con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, odiaba pelear con lea pero se lo merecía después de haberle pegado con una almohada,__**-Sal, me tengo que ir a un hotel, hoy tienes visita-**__Dijo lea levantándose refregándose los ojos,__**-No tienes que irte, por que cancele mi cita con Gabriela-**__Dijo dianna agarrando a lea de un brazo,__**-Así que se llama Gabriela la zorrita-**__Dijo lea en voz baja haciendo reír a dianna,__**-Como la llamaste?-**__Dijo dianna haciéndose la enojada para poner celosa a lea,__**-ODIO QUE LA DEFIENDAS-**__Grito lea, pero no se dio cuenta cuando dianna le comió la boca de un beso dejándola sin respirar, juntaron sus frentes cuando no había oxígeno,__**-Deja de hacer eso-**__Dijo lea dándole otro beso a dianna__** -¿Qué cosa?-**__Dijo dianna riéndose como si no supiera que hacia enojar a lea y después hacia como si nada con un besito,__**-Déjame de chantajear con tus besos sexys-**__Dijo lea mordiendo el labio de dianna,__**-¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?¿Lee?¿Lee estas bien?**__ Dijo dianna viendo como Lea estaba tirada en el baño desmayada, había tenido un desmayo por falta de alimento, nadie sabía que lea tenía problemas alimenticios, ni dianna que era su mejor amiga, dianna solo trato de despertar a lea, pero no pudo así que la subió a el auto lo más rápido posible, cuando llego entro al hospital con nervios, pidiendo ayuda __**-¡Por favor Doctor ayúdame!- **__Dijo dianna asustada con lágrimas en su rostro __**-¿Qué le paso?-**__pregunto el doctor, dianna no sabía nada __**–No sé qué le paso, solo se desmayó y no despierta-**__Dijo dianna llorando,__**-Esta bien, ahora vamos a despertarla y hacerle estudios, no te aseguro nada señorita-**__Dijo el doctor llevándose a lea, con oxígeno dejando a dianna en el pasillo que se apoyó en la pared ,se inclinó y comenzo a llorar…_

_**-¿DI, como esta lea?¿Cómo estas tú?-**__ Pregunto naya alterada abrazando a dianna,__**-No lo se, los médicos no salen y yo me estoy muriendo por dentro, entiendes Naya? La amo y si le pasa algo me muero…-**__dijo dianna llorando abrazando a naya que le empapo su remera,__**-¿ ? **__pregunto el doctor, y dianna se paró de un salto a acercarse a el doctor que le contesto__**-Su novi..Amiga esta mejor ahora, esta despierta con un poco de nauseas, lo que ella tiene es anemia, no tiene defensas y no come mucho, eso causo su desmayo, de ahora en más tiene que alimentarse bien y dormir bien, tomar aire fresco y tomar alguna que otras vitaminas para mejorar su cuerpo, pero puede verla-**__Dijo el doctor que dianna no dudo y lo abrazo dándole las gracias.._

_** -¿Puedo pasar?-**__Dijo dianna tocando la puerta de donde estaba lea.. __**–Claro que si-**__Dijo lea sentándose en la cama mirando sus manos que estaban pálidas,__**-¿Sabes el susto que me pegue lea michele sarfati? Por favor ya no me dejes nunca, no podría vivir sin vos-**__Dijo dianna agachando la cabeza, pero lea se levanto con una mano__**-Perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal momento-**__Dijo lea agarrando fuerte la mano de di,__**-No fue un mal momento, agradezco haber estado ahí, para poder traerte aquí, y que ahora estés bien, pero tienes que comer y cuidar, yo te voy a cuidar ¿okey? - **__ Dijo dianna dándole un beso en los labios a lea, corto para que nadie la vea. Estaban tan cerca que lea no se resistió y le dijo,__**-Te amo, sé que es apresurado, pero eres mi salvación dianna-**__Dijo agachando su mirada,dianna le levanto el mentón y le dijo __**–También te amo mi amor, nunca más te alejes de mi-**__contesto dianna dándole otro beso yéndose a el pasillo ya que la hora de visita terminaba._

_**-¿Y como esta?-**__Dijeron todos los chicos del cast, haciéndole pregunta a cada rato ,dianna contesto todas sonriendo, esa sonrisa se le borro cuando vio a alguien totalmente estúpido llorando caminando hacia ella,__**-¿Qué diablos quieres Groff?- **__Dijo dianna parándolo con una mano suya en el pecho de este,__**-Vengo a ver a mi novia, tú que quieres acá Agron, desaparece-**__Dijo Jonathan empujando a la rubia, que le grito __**–¡A CASO VAS A PEGARLE OTRA VEZ,HIJO DE PUTA!-,**__al borde de las lágrimas, el chico solo entro cuando lea grito__**-Diii ,por favor ayúdame-**__Dianna entro con puerta y todo a la sala,__**-Jonathan vete, alteras a lea-**__Dijo dianna con una mirada asesina, mientras lea se escondía en los brazos de dianna._

_**-VETE MALDITO, VETE!-**__dijo dianna apuntando la puerta, mientras Jonathan la apuntaba con un dedo._

_**-¿Estas bien, te hizo algo mi amor?-**__Dijo dianna con ternura, que lea solo la beso y le dijo __**–Ve a dormir di, yo me quedo con chris si? Ve a descansar mi amor-**__Dijo la morena dejándole un beso,__**-Esta bien, y más vale que comas tu comida, entendido? O sino no te van a sacar el suero.- **__Dijo dianna dándole un beso a lea, y yéndose._

_Las dos durmieron solas, sin su compañía ,lea durmió por los sedantes, pero dianna no pego un ojo quería saber cómo estaba su chica, si el idiota de Jonathan había pisado la sala otra vez,durmió unos minutos cuando se despertó, se cambió y eligió ir caminando ya que estaba saliendo el sol, tenía que despejarse de todo el dilema del día anterior, todavía era de noche a las 7am,cuando sintió a una persona encapuchada que le tapó la boca, la agarro por detrás y la metió dentro de un callejón, apuntando su espalda con un arma ,dianna no sabía que hacer lea la estaba esperando, iba todo tan bien hasta este momento, que podría pasar..._

_Bueno primero gracias a todos, si no les contesto los Reviews es porque ando ocupada con mis páginas y la escuela, pero enserio gracias por apoyarme no importa si son poco, lo que importa es que me apoyan: D_

_Espero este drama que le puse a el capítulo les guste, ¿Qué pasar ahora con dianna? Un accidente o se salvara de esta.. ¿Qué dirá lea, esperando a su amada y nunca llega? .Todo vamos a verlo en el próximo capítulo._

_Síganme en twitter: NiqqiGleek._

_En mis páginas de Facebook: Gleenaticos y Lea Michele & Dianna Agron _

_Gracias y Saludos a todos._


	5. No es tan fácil

**No es tan fácil.**

_Dianna trato escapar, pero no pudo ya que la persona tenía mucha fuerza, ella pidió ayuda pero le taparon la boca, la acorralaron contra la pared para golpearla,__**-Esto te va a pasar seguido si te sigues metiendo con lea, déjala en paz lesbiana-**__Dianna inmediatamente supo quien era, déjame en paz estúpido, y le pego en la mano y la pistola callo inmediatamente, Dianna desesperadamente tomo la pistola temblando del miedo,__**-No te acerques maldito-**__Dijo dianna apuntando con el arma,__**-Vamos a ver quién eres desgraciado-**__dianna agarro el pasamontañas de la persona y era Jonathan Groff el chico había quedado resentido por todo lo que dianna le saco,__**-No te mereces la vida Jonathan, pero te dejare ir solo si prometes nunca más acercarte a mi vida con lea, entendiste? Vete mierda-**__Fue cuando Jonathan salió corriendo y dianna solo tiro la pistola a un cesto, saco un espejo y se miró su rostro sangrando, tenía el labio roto, y el pómulo hinchado Era lo que menos le importaba, ya que llegaba tarde a ver a lea _

_-__**Toc,Toc-**__Dijo dianna ,entrando a la habitación de lea con un ramo de flores tapando su rostro,__**-Ya tontita, ven y dame un beso, no sabes cómo te extra…-**__Decía lea antes de quedarse muda, cuando vio el rostro de dianna y se tapaba la boca__**-¿Qué te paso?-**__Soltó lea desesperada ,mientras dianna bajaba su rostro__**-Nada solo, me caí-**__dijo la rubia, mientras lea se le llenaron los ojos de lagrima,__**-¿Por qué me mientes?**__ Rompió el llanto lea, mientras dianna le levanto el rostro y la beso sintiendo las lágrimas de lea sobre sus labios,__**-Alguien quiso dañarme camino a verte-**__Dijo dianna rompiendo el momento.__**-¿Dianna quien fue? Dime porque me enojo contigo-**__Dijo lea agarrando el rostro de dianna,__**-Fue Jonathan, no te enojes con el, es que solo esta resentido y está solo y..**__Dianna no termino de decir nada, que lea ya estaba gritando como loca odiando a Jonathan cada minuto de su vida,__**-Es un maldito-**__Dijo lea,después de que estuvieron riendo y demás,a lea le dieron el alta y la receta de lo que tenía que comer._

_**-Disculpe Doctor, que tipo de vitaminas tiene que tomar lea-**__Dijo dianna que el doctor le dijo __**–Se las deje anotada en la receta de las comidas que tiene que tomar, que se recupere su novia, Señorita Agron-**__Di solo sonrió y miro para el taxi de afuera que estaba sentada una hermosa morena,__**-Al fin llegas hermosa-**__Dijo lea al oído de dianna ,que estaba dormida sobre sus piernas, tuvieron que actuar como amigas, estaba el departamento rodeado de prensa,_

_**-Dianna ¿nos podrías contar sobre la internación de lea?-**__Preguntaba un periodista, Ninguna de las dos respondió ninguna pregunta, entraron a casa y dianna dejo el bolso de lea en el sillón , quiero hablar contigo __**–¿Tu estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo? No quiero poner tu fama ni la mía en peligro las sospechas son enormes ,no quiero ponerte en peligro, entiendes amor?-**__Dijo dianna mientras lea se moría de ternura de como dianna la cuidaba y se preocupaba por su imagen,__**-Eso lo vamos a ir arreglando de a poco, ahora quiero estar con mi chica, quiero cuidarte después de lo que el otro estúpido te hizo…-**__Se quedaron en el sillón besándose, hasta que se durmieron un rato una enzima de la otra ,dianna se despertó y dejo a lea acomodada en el sillón con unas sábanas._

_**-Lea ven, prueba **_**co**_**mo quedo esta tarta de verduras-**__Grito dianna mientras la sacaba del horno y la dejaba enfriar en la ventanilla,__**-Con el olor siento que esta rica amor-**__dijo lea desde el baño secándose el cabello y después se ponía su pijama,__**-Más vale te la comas toda-**__Dijo dianna mientras se sacaba su camiseta quedando en ropa interior, Lea venia callada por atrás mientras beso la espalda a dianna haciéndola erizar,__**-Vamos a comer amor, después jugamos-**__Se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando sintieron el timbre._

_**-¿Quién me molesta cuando estoy cenando con mi novia?-**__Dijo lea con ternura yendo a abrir la puerta en pijamas con unas pantuflas de gatitos,__** -OH,chicas no tenían que hacerlo-**__Dijo lea con ternura mientras venía con un osito y una caja de chocolates mientras se colgaba de dianna y le dio un besito,__**-Para mí nunca, hay nada-**__dijo dianna haciendo pucherito mientras lea la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo a el oído __**–A la noche te tengo tu regalo amor-**__ Dianna solo rio .Al rato Heather y naya dijeron al mismo tiempo__**-Nos quedamos a dormir di-**__Y las cuatros amigas se rieron__**-Nada de tener sexo en nuestra casa-**__Dijo lea haciendo poner rojas a las chicas que la empujaron hacia la cocina._

_**-Menos mal que hise una tarta grande-**__Dijo dianna,hemo no quería comer tarta, quería comer dulces, naya le había avisado que después le dolería la panza _

–_**Amor vamos a dormir, me duele el estómago-**__Dijo heather con ternura al oído de naya que estaba fumando con dianna en la sala mirando una programa de televisión, mientras lea estaba comiendo ensalada obligada por dianna._

_**-Ya no quiero más dianna ,vamos a dormir-**__Dijo lea con un trozo de lechuga en su boca,__**-Esta bien todas a dormir, mañana como tenemos dia libre nos levantamos tarde y nos ponemos a mirar películas, hasta mañana chicas las amamos-**__Dijo dianna entrando a su cuarto con lea,__**-amor,quiero que hagamos el amor-**__ dijo lea mientra se tiraba en la cama, dianna no tenía ganas de hacer el amor estaba cansada y dolorida por los golpes de Jonathan._

_**-Hoy no bebe, no tengo ganas-**__Dijo dianna,lea ya empezaba a enojarse,__**-Vamos, sé que quieres que te bese el cuerpo-**__dijo lea, besando a dianna por todas partes,__**-Lea no es tan fácil, tú ex novio casi me mata y tú quieres acostarte conmigo a los dos minutos-**__soltó la rubia enojada, dejando a lea en la cama enojada, y dianna se fue al baño,__**-DEJA DE GRITARME-**__grito lea, cuando dianna se encerró en el baño,__**-QUIEN TE GRITA-**__ grito dianna __**–VOS-**__ grito más fuerte lea,y se acostó en la cama a llorar, odiaba pelearse con dianna por el estúpido de Jonathan, la vez que lo viera lo mataría._

_**-Me voy a dormir al sofá-**__dijo dianna agarrando una almohada,__**-CHAU- **__grito lea, se estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que sonó el teléfono de dianna ,era un msj:_

_**-Estas con la fea, o quieres que me valla a acostar contigo un rato linda?-(G)**_

_**-Estoy con LA FEA, así que no me mandes más msjs.-(D)**_

_Puso lea llorando, ¿Cómo dianna dejaba que una zorra le diga fea? No la amaba tanto para defenderla…_

_Dianna estaba mirando el techo cuando sintió que alguien se levantó a agarrar un bolso,__**-Naya te vas?-**__Pregunto dianna,__**-No soy naya, soy la fea-**__Dijo lea, mientras dianna se reía y se acercaba a lea, la morena empujo a dianna y callo al piso golpeándose la nuca con la mesita de luz,__**-OH POR DIOS,DIANNA-**__dijo lea levantando a dianna que estaba en el piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_**-Suélteme lea, cómo pudiste golpearme, arriesgue mi vida por ti y tu vienes y me pegas, suéltame si.-**__Dijo dianna cortante decepcionada, no podía creer que lea la había golpeado._

_**-Dianna por favor , por favor perdóname, no quise hacerlo apropósito-**__Dijo lea mientras lloraba en el sillón._

_**-VETE LEA-**__grito naya viendo como la cabeza de dianna sangraba, la latina cuando vio a dianna sangrando se asustó, aunque era solo un raspón, dianna no quería que lea se valla pero no quería que la viera llorar ni quería que todo termine peor, Lea no tenía donde ir, así que fue a un hotel prefería estar sola.._

_Bueno primero que nada gracias por siempre comentar,perdonen si no actualize antes es que ando algo ocupada con la escuela y demás,mil por leerme y comentar 3 _

_Nos leemos luego chicos 3_

_Twitter: NiqqiGleek_

_Facebook pags:Lea michele & Dianna agron- Gleenaticos LIKE!_

_Saludos!_


	6. Sentirse fea

**Sentirse fea.**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen,yo solo juego con ellos.**

_Lea no pudo dormir, trato de llamar a dianna pero no le contesto ninguna de las 10 llamadas de lea,__**-¿Qué quieres lea?-**__Pregunto heather atendiendo el teléfono de dianna,__**-Solo saber si está bien-**_

_**-Lo está, ahora está durmiendo, así que mañana van a hablar si? Adiós.-**__lea odiaba pelearse con sus amigas, ella no quiso hacerlo._

_Ya había pasado el día, lea se levantó pago el cuarto de hotel donde durmió, y se fue. Llegando al set, entro a su tráiler se puso la ropa de Rachel Berry y empezó a maquillarse cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta._

_**-Hola, puedo pasar?-**__Escucho la voz de Jonathan, lea no contesto y cuando salió para ir a grabar, se encontró a Jonathan sentado en las sillas, ella no hizo contacto con él, Jonathan quedo admirado como lea lo ignoro._

_Después de haber dejado a Jonathan parado, ella entro a la sala de coro con un batido y todos la quedaron mirando como si hubiera matado a alguien._

_**-Hola, buen día ,chicos, ¿mate a alguien?-**__Dijo lea riendo sentándose en una de las sillas,__**-Vos sabrás-**__Dijo naya actuando como si fuera santana, pero fuera de escenas.__**-Okey, ya basta de pelea, a grabar-**__Dijo Ryan entrando a la sala de coro, las horas de grabación corrieron a lo largo del día, estaba anocheciendo cuando dianna y lea se toparon __**–Permiso-**__dijo dianna con una botella de agua en la mano, y su uniforme de cheerio,__**-Dianna por favor, hablemos-**__dijo lea agarrando el brazo de dianna,__**-Solo 5 minutos-**__Dijo dianna llevándose a lea en un aula vacía de la escuela._

_**-Naya ven ya para acá-**__Dijo heather llamando a naya que estaba mirando por el picaporte de la puerta, mirando a dianna y a lea.__**-Déjame hacer mi vida Morris-**__dijo naya acercándose a heather con un pucherito que hemo le pareció totalmente tierno,__**-Ven aquí, haz tu vida conmigo-**__fue el momento que naya se mordió el labio y las chicas se dieron un beso corto y tierno,__**-Hoy vas a quedarte a dormir a casa no?**__ Pregunto heather sonriendo,__**-Claro que si amor, ahora vamos a grabar-**__dijo la latina, agarrando el dedo meñique a heather como si fueran brittana._

_**-Necesito que me escuches dianna.-**__Se escuchó lea,__**-Entonces habla lea, rápido tengo que grabar en 15 minutos-**__se sentó sobre un banco, mirando a lea__**-Tu sabes que yo te empuje, pero no sabes Por qué lo hice, ver lo que vi me partió el corazón-**__Dijo la morena, mirando a los ojos de dianna que hicieron un choque entre los suyos,__**-¿Qué viste?**__ Pregunto dianna tomando la mano de lea,__**-¿Para ti soy linda? Yo me siento fea a tu lado…-**__pregunto lea bajando la mirada__**-Tu eres hermosa lea, siempre lo pensé hace 2 años que mi corazón palpita por ti cada noche, como no pensaría que sos linda..-**__dijo la rubia pasándole la mano a lea en el rostro,__**-Pues Gabriela, te mando un texto diciendo, si yo "LA FEA" estaba contigo, tú me tratas así con ella-**__Dijo lea mientras dianna miraba asombrada, ella nunca dejaría que Gabriela le diga ni tonta a la morena, fue la primera vez que Gabriela la había puesto un sobrenombre a lea,__**-Enserio nunca te había dicho fea Gabriela, igual esto no se lo voy a dejar pasar. Lea Disculpa por haberte juzgado sin saber..-**__Dijo dianna mientras lea se levantaba para irse, no se dio cuenta cuando dianna se levantó de la silla y llego a sus labios, estuvieron besándose un largo tiempo, era una batalla de lenguas cuando lea comenzó a bajar su mano y meterla por dentro de la falda de cheerios que tenía dianna puesta,__**-Acá no lee-**__Dijo dianna sonriendo en los labios de lea,__**-Solo un rato-**__lea agarro a dianna de la cintura y la subió a el escritorio, comenzó a besar el cuello de dianna ,bajándole el cierre del uniforme a dianna._

_Lea estába loca por volver a besar a dianna, la rubia había quedado con sus pechos al aire cuando lea comenzó a besarlos y a jugar con ellos. _

_**-Chicas hay que grabar, salgan ya sucia-**__grito chris colfer detrás de la puerta riendo, dianna se levantó y le dijo a lea que le suba el cierre, lea antes de cerrarlo completamente le dio un beso en la espalda a di,__**-Ya amor, tengo que ir a grabar pero esto no termina aca-**__Dijo la rubia depositando un beso en lea que la hizo suspirar,__**-Adiós-**__soltó la morena mientras dianna se iba por la puerta…_

_**-Estas lista naya?-**__Dijo heather agarrando sus llaves y su bolso, naya asintió , caminaron hacia el estacionamiento entre risas como "amigas",__**-¿Que vamos a cocinar?-**__Pregunto heather mirando a naya que comía unas gomitas cambiando la música del estéreo,__**-Pizza?-**__pregunto naya y heather asintió dándole un beso corto pero tierno, las dos chicas iban en el ascensor a los besos, tocándose pero tranquilamente para no hacer el amor ahí mismo_

_**-Eres tan hermosa-**__dijo naya, ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban en el sofá acostadas mirando una película de terror,__**-Bésame naya-**__dijo heather arrodillándose en el sofá mirando a naya a los ojos,__**-Te amo heather-**__Dijo naya mientras comenzó a besar a heather con sensualidad, la levanto a upa y la llevo hasta la cama, hemo se reía, parecían unas recién casadas en su luna de miel._

_**-Quiero hacerte el amor-**__Dijo naya encima de heather,__**-Pues házmelo naya, porque ya no resisto tenerte arriba mío-**__comenzaron a besarse mientras naya bajo dejando un camino de besos por el cuello de heather, mientras heather apretaba su trasero fuerte, naya comenzó a manosear las caderas de hemo por dentro de la camisa, de un minuto para otra hemo estaba en ropa interior, solo la parte de arriba, naya se inclinó a hemo y le beso el cuello hasta que le saco el corpiño,__**-Chúpame los pechos naya-**__Dijo hemo con una voz sexy, naya empezó a chupar los pechos de heather como si fueran un chupetín, hasta que mordió el pezón de la rubia, que se quejó al instante, hizo un camino desde el estómago de heather hasta su parte intima,__**-Estas segura heather?**__,la rubia solo asintió llegando a el orgasmo, naya comenzó a chuparle el clítoris a heather besándolo, mordiéndolo y tocándolo con la lengua, su cuarto era una batalla de gemidos y orgasmos unos tras otros._

_**-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida-**__Dijo naya besando los labios de heather,__**-Y la mia- **__Hemo estaba sobre naya las dos desnudas chocando sus pechos húmedos y su cuerpo empapado, Heather comenzó a besar el cuerpo de naya otra vez, mordiéndole los pezones y bajo por las sabanas hasta la parte intima de naya ,comenzó a lamer, estaban llegando juntas a el orgasmo y las dos gemían más, más y más, Hasta que naya clavo las uñas en la espalda de heather y la rubia en las piernas de la morena, Fue ahí que termino su noche de sexo, solo se acomodaron en la cama, y naya besando a heather le dijo__**-Te amo-**__ella solo beso a la latina y le contesto un__**-Yo también naya, más de lo que piensas, ahora vamos a dormir mi amor-**__Fue así que las dos se durmieron desnudas chocando sus cuerpos totalmente cansadas por tanto sexo._

_**-Ya puedo abrir los ojos?-**__Dijo dianna entrando a su departamento con las manos sobre los ojos totalmente tierna,__**-Espera amor, me falta un poco-**__Dijo lea arreglando el cuarto de dianna, ella había preparado una cena en el balcón de dianna ,que daba la vista a NY,después la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas, con velas alrededor_

_**-Ya entra…-**__Dijo lea riendo, estaba parada en la entrada del balcón con un vestido rojo ,el cabello recogido y un toque de maquillaje como a dianna le gustaba,__**-Estas hermosa más que nunca lea..sos la mujer más hermosa que conozco-**__Dijo dianna acercándose a lea y besándola en los labios rosados que tanto amaba,__**-Cenamos?-**__pregunto lea con las mejillas rozadas,__**-Claro-**__La noche transcurrió en besos, una cena vegetariana con ensaladas de diferentes tipos y un poco de carne para dianna, unas copas de vinos, lea fue al baño y se encontró a dianna asustándola cuando entro al cuarto otra vez._

_**-Lee dame un beso-**__Decía dianna, agarrándola de la cintura. Las dos se comenzaron a besar hasta caer en la cama, se rieron cuando los pétalos de rosas quedaron por el piso, estaban al borde de tener sexo, cuándo dianna pregunto__**-¿Estas segura de esto mi amor?-**__pregunto la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos de lea que se pusieron de un color marrón claro,__**-Claro, contigo a mi lado estoy segura…-**__dijo la morena sintiendo como las manos de dianna comenzaban a calentarse…_

_-0-_

_Bueno chicos, esto sigue deje un poco de brittana para que sepan que la historia no es todo faberry,si no que faberrittana. Hubo partes calientes para ustedes jaja, el capítulo que viene se trata de Big,Jonathan y Gabriela, ¿Qué pasara con ellos? Todo lo vamos a ver el sábado a la noche(:_

_Gracias por apoyarme y por los reviews, cada opinión la acepto con todo amor 3 Nos leemos luego._

_Siganmen en twitter: NiqqiGleek_

_SALUDOS!_


	7. La primera vez

**La primera vez.**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen,yo solo juego con ellos.**

_Lea sintió como dianna comenzó a tocar sus piernas lentamente, ella comenzaba a sudar y a sentir ganas de comerse a di._

_**-No te puedo mentir que estoy algo nerviosa,pero contigo asi me haces poner tan…caliente-**__Soltó dianna besando el cuello de lea ,dejando un camino hasta sus labios._

_Dianna comenzó a tocar las piernas de lea subiendo hasta el trasero de esta,Solo lo presiono y se dio cuenta que lea se mordió el labio de una manera totalmente sexy,Eso hizo erizar a la rubia que mordio el cuello de lea al instante._

_Lea se arrodillo sobre la cama y se sacó la camisa haciendo un baile sexy haciendo reír a dianna,que se le tiro a la morena para besar su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Dianna hizo un camino con sus labios hasta el pecho de la morena, que le saco un seno de la ropa interior chupándolo y mordiéndolo._

_**-Oh di, dame más-**__Soltó lea con una voz fina arqueando su espalda._

_Solo sintió cuando dianna le saco toda la ropa de la parte de arriba, comenzó a jugar con los senos de lea como biberones y a morderlos haciendo quejar a la morena._

_**-Eso duele amor-**__Dijo lea cerando los ojos con una mueca de dolor y orgasmo a la vez._

_**-¿Quieres que juegue más abajo?-**__Pregunto dianna riendo, mientras miraba a lea que solo asintió con los ojos cerrados._

_Dianna comenzó a bajar con besos tiernos que hacían poner mas caliente a la morena, mientras después de llegar al pantalón de la morena, empezó una batalla con el botón del mismo, Lea solo reía como dianna no podía desabrochar un pantalón._

_**-Ya rubia tonta, me lo saco yo-**__Dijo lea riendo por la cara de di enojada._

_**-Me voy a dormir a el sofá-**__Solto la rubia riendo, no se dio cuenta cuando lea la agarro de la cintura y la tiro sobre ella._

_**-Ahora ya no tengo pantalón-**__Dijo lea al oído de dianna._

_La rubia comenzó a tocar el trasero de lea hasta que sintió que lea estaba húmeda, empezó a manosear la vagina de lea haciendo gemir a la morena, dianna comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápidos y fue cuando lea grito y soltó un gemido, había mojado todos los dedos de dianna. Dianna comenzó a bajar debajo de las piernas de lea besando su entrepierna, lea comenzó a gritar cuando sintió a dianna jugando con su clítoris con su lengua. La morena le agarro el cabello a la rubia y solo hacia chocar la cara de dianna con su parte intima._

_**-Oh por dios di,ya me vengo-**__grito lea moviéndose rápido en la cara de dianna,hasta que dianna solo le apretó las piernas con las uñas._

_**-Fue lo mejor que pude hacer en el mundo-**__dijo dianna exhausta tirándose sobre lea que le dio un beso._

_**-Sucia no me beses, menos si estuviste por ahí abajo-**__Dijo lea riéndose y sentándose arriba de dianna_

_**-Ya tengo sueño amor, ¿vamos a dormir?-**__Dijo la rubia pegándole una nalgada a la morena que asintió y le dio un beso de las buenas noches._

_A unas cuadras de la casa de dianna,estaban heather y naya en su cama dormidas, hasta que alguien llamo a naya ,la rubia como toda persona quiso saber quien era._

_**-Hola-**__dijo HeMo entre dormida._

_**-Naya amor,te necesito enserio ya no puedo vivir sin vos, necesito tu cuerpo sobre mi-**__Escucho heather atreves del teléfono a Big sean._

_La rubia estaba enojada y celosa, pero por un lado solo se rio porque ella tenía a naya desnuda con sus pechos al aire a su lado._

_**-Naya está durmiendo, y no la vuelvas a llamar, la tocas otra vez y te la corto-**__Dijo heather enojada cortando el teléfono y acercándose naya que se estaba refregando sus ojos con una manito totalmente tierna._

_**-¿Qué paso amor?-**__Dijo naya abrazando por la cintura a heather y besando su estómago._

_**-Llamo un estúpido-**__Heather fue lo último que dijo cuándo se le acerco a naya y la beso, La latina no sabía por qué la rubia la besaba tan salvaje._

_**-Te amo naya-**__Dijo la rubia pasándole la mano por la cintura y cerrando los ojos mientras naya le hacía mimos en la espalda con sus dedos._

_**-Y yo a ti heather-**__Fue la última palabra de la latina antes de dormirse a lado de su chica._

_Ya había amanecido, lee se había tomado un descanso después de haber grabado 3 capítulos seguidos._

_**-Buen día-**__dijo lea entre sabanas besando la espalda desnuda de dianna._

_**-Hola amor, buen día. No me digas que sos tan tierna que me preparaste el desayuno-**__Soltó la rubia con sarcasmo y acostando a lea a su lado._

_**-Si claro agron,ve a prepararme el desayuno mientras me baño-**__Dijo lea riendo mientras le besaba la nariz a di que se rio y puso una cara de picara que lea conocía._

_**-Podríamos bañarnos juntas, y hacer el desayuno juntas-**__Dijo dianna mientras besaba a lea que asintió y levanto a dianna con una mano ,dianna no se dio cuenta cuando lea se le subió a upa enrollando sus piernas en su cuerpo,chocando sus partes totalmente desnudas._

_Se dirigieron hacia la ducha mientras tuvieron sexo hay dentro unos 20 minutos después se bañaron, dianna le enjabono la espalda a lea y eso hizo morir de amor a la morena que solo besaba a dianna._

_**-No te olvides que tienes que comer algo-**__Grito dianna desde el baño secándose el pelo._

_Lea comenzó a cocinar mientras que iba a comer una tostada, pero cuando se la iba a meter a la boca, miro hacia el reflejo de una ventana y se veía ella._

_Comenzó a recordar palabras hirientes en su pasado, y de un momento para otro se vio gorda en el reflejo, agarro la tostada y la tiro en el tacho de basura, agarrando una botella de agua en la heladera._

_**-Amor tu desayuno está listo, no sé cómo puedes comer tanta grasa-**__Dijo lea entrando a el baño que dianna se estaba pasando crema por la cara._

_**-Es rico, un desayuno bueno te llena, o ¿acaso no me quieres gordita?-**__Dijo dianna haciendo pucherito que lea solo la beso._

_**-Te amaría como seas-**__Soltó lea, pero se quedó pensando como seria si ella fuera como antes, nadie sabía que lea había tenido problemas de peso cuando era pequeña. Gracias a su madre bajo de peso pero no podía sacarse la loca idea de volver a hacer como antes._

_**-Lee, ¿estás bien?-**__Dijo dianna mirando a lea que estaba perdida en momentos antiguos y pensamientos que la hacían sentir peor._

_**-Claro que si, ahora ve a comer tu desayuno, yo quiero hacer un poco de ejercicios-**__Soltó lea, subiéndose a la cinta de dianna, la rubia la miro con mala cara porque sabía que lea volvía a obsesionarse con el peso._

_**-Lea enserio, no empieces-**__Dijo dianna yéndose para la cocina a comer su desayuno._

_Lea hizo como mínimo 1 hora de gimnasia sin parar, y comiendo puras galletas de arroz, dianna había terminado de desayunar y después de había puesto a ordenar cuando termino de ordenar, se encontró a lea en su pieza mirándose al espejo desnuda, tocándose los pequeños rollos que tenía en la cintura._

_**-¿Qué haces así?-**__Soltó dianna cambiándose el pijama por pantalón más cómodo._

_**-Viendo lo asco que soy dianna-**__Dijo lea mirando a dianna, mientras se ponía la musculosa y un short._

_**-Lee por favor no,tu eres hermosa y ya hablamos de este tema, te habías recuperado ¿Por qué devuelta?-**__Dianna al terminar decir eso, se sentó en la cama junto a lea._

_**-No se dianna, será porque tú nunca lo viviste, siempre fuiste la mujer perfección-**__Dijo lea con un poco de celos agarrándose fuerte los brazos y apretándolos._

_**-Ya córtala lea, tú no sabes mi pasado, siempre me juzgas sin saber-**__Dijo dianna tirando una almohada hacia la pared y yéndose a el living._

_**-NADIE TE JUZGA SEÑORA PERFECCION-**__grito lea, encerrándose en el baño._

_Habían pasado mas de 15 minutos peleadas, cuando di fue a tocar al puerta del baño con ternura._

_**-Lea, perdóname por favor ábreme quiero hablar contigo-**__Dijo dianna tocando la puerta de baño __**–Lea, lee, LEA ábreme -**__Soltó la rubia entrando a el baño con toda sus fuerzas-_

_Se encontró a lea arrodillada frente al inodoro metiéndose los dedos hacia su boca, llorando y con una muñeca cortada._

_**-No lea por favor no hagas esto, no así yo te voy a ayudar mi amor-**__Dijo la rubia sosteniendo a lea que estaba con su muñeca con sangre._

_**-Nadie sabe lo que yo sufro, mi vida fue una broma siempre, me siento un asco dianna-**__Dijo lea llorando acostándose en la cama junto a dianna._

_**-Yo te voy a cuidar mi vida entera lea, tú eres la Sra. Perfección para mí, yo al lado tuyo no soy nada-**__Dijo dianna mientras le cantaba una canción a lea al oído._

_**WHEN THE DAY IS LONG AND THE NIGHT, THE NIGHT IS YOURS ALONE, WHEN YOU´RE SURE YOU´VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS LIFE, WELL HANG ON. **_

_(CUANDO EL DÍA ES LARGO Y LA NOCHE, LA NOCHE ES TUYA SOLAMENTE CUANDO ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE ESTA VIDA, BUENO ESPERA)_

_Así fue que dianna siguió cantándole la canción a lea, hasta que llego a la frase __**"YOU ARE NOT ALONE"**__(No estás sola),dianna se dio cuenta que lea estaba durmiendo, a la rubia se le cayó una lagrima y beso a lea, Le limpio las heridas y le puso unas vendas._

_**-Te amo lea-**__Dijo dianna antes de besarla otra vez y fue directo hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar el almuerzo cuando en la radio sonó el mismo tema que ella estaba cantándole a lea._

_Solo sonrió y se le llenaron los ojos de brillos al ver a lea, en pijama al borde de la puerta mirándola con una sonrisa y lágrimas_

_-0-_

_Gracias por sus consejo trate de hacerlo mejor, perdonen que no actualice antes es que tengo un problema con mi hermanita, La tuvieron que operar y ando preocupada, pero gracias por los reviews._

_Y yo quiero que la historia sea rápido,porque quiero inventar un futuro achele,con familia. Y también con Heya :D_

_Gracias por apoyarme y sigan leyendo la historias :D_

_Siganmen: NiqqiGleek - Twitter._

_Facebooks : Gleenaticos /dianna agron y lea michele _


End file.
